


Photograph

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Steggy - Freeform, Under 200 words, peggy's photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: He has her photograph with him wherever he goes.  He looks to her when he needs to feel reassured; when he feels alone and like he’s forgetting who he is. She knew him, of course.  Always.AteenySteggy ficlet prompted from the new Avengers' trailer.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but what gave me the feels in the new [trailer](http://marvelentertainment.tumblr.com/post/180889969537/part-of-the-journey-is-the-end) was the moment Steve showed he still had Peggy's photograph. I love them together…

He has her photograph with him wherever he goes. He looks to her when he needs to feel reassured; when he feels alone and like he’s forgetting who he is. She knew him, of course. Always. And on those dark lonely nights—and Steve has plenty of them—when he feels afraid and wonders if he is strong enough to do what needs to be done, Peggy is there offering him guidance and comfort.

Peggy would come to him in his sleep often during all his years slumbering in the ice and snow. In these dreams, she’d rest her head on his shoulder as they danced and sigh softly. Steve swears he had never seen anyone as lovely as her.

“Still trying to teach me how to dance, huh?” Steve would say as he’d press a kiss to her head.

“You were meant for more than this, you know. Don’t forget.” 

She reminds him of what it means to be brave, to be true. For that, he’s eternally grateful.

She may be gone, but he has her photograph and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/180892953334/photograph). 
> 
> All characters belong to Marvel.


End file.
